


*Daft Punk plays in the background*

by acanofsouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanofsouda/pseuds/acanofsouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO ONE ELSE HAS MADE THIS JOKE (I THINK) SO I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE IT A TRY??? I MIGHT DELETE THIS LATER</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Daft Punk plays in the background*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes you laugh. This is not serious whatsoever.

Last night, Hajime Hinata shared a cabin with Nagito Komaeda.

Everyone else, however, took it the wrong way.

All morning they got strange looks, and Saionji actually LAUGHED at the two of them. It's not like they didn't deserve it, she reasoned. Hajime had a horrible case of bedhead, and Nagito looked ridiculous trying to curl up in his coat, saying “It’s freezing, how can any of you be warm? Maybe it’s the warm feeling that comes from having a talent that isn’t worthless.” But the real travesty came when Souda got out of his seat and announced this:

“HINATA WAS UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LUCKY”

Everyone sat in stunned silence. 

Hajime never spoke to Souda or Nagito ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a horrible joke and I shouldn't have made it.


End file.
